Laelynn Rizpah
Laelynn R. RL.jpg Laelynn Rizpah.png LaelynnAnime.jpg Laelynn "Lynn" Juniper Rizpah is a tribute belonging to Thalia. Do not use, edit (unless adding/removing categories) or take any info without permission. Doing so will result in punishment. Typically, Laelynn's district partner is Harry Sawyer. The two have no relation to eachother, meaning that they do not need to be entered in games together. Laelynn is complete. Basic Information Name: Laelynn "Lynn" Juniper Rizpah Age: Laelynn is eighteen years old and was born May seventeenth. District: District Seven (9, 6, any district) Gender: Female Weapon: Well, like everyone in District Seven, in the Games I would use either an ax or a throwing ax. Even though this is highly unlikely, if there's none of these I could try a sword. I doubt I'm all that good with it. I probably wouldn't get one if some type of ax is possible. Average Training Score: 8 Alliance: Usually, I'd be with the anti-careers, but if they're not avalible I'll join a few trustable tributes. Sometimes I'll be a loner. Hair Color: Dark brown Eye Color: Light green Height: 5'5" Appearance: I have long dark curls that fell to my mid-back and shone in the light, revealing lighter patches. I look nothing like my twin brother at all because his hair is a lot lighter. Maybe that's another reason why we don't get along because we look nothing alike. If I had lighter hair or he had darker hair, maybe we'd get along better. Anyways, off topic. My eyes are green, just like Shiva's eyes, and very sharp. I have excellent eyesight and great night vision. My face is slightly babyish but I've lost a lot of the baby fat from when I was little and my cheeks aren't as round as they used to be. The skin surrounding my face is slightly tanned but not super tanned like some people's faces I've seen around the District. My mouth, depending on my mood, will either be in a thoughtful pucker, a sweet smile, or a dark frown, the lips and eyes expressing my emotions perfectly. My body is slightly curvy, not grotesquely so but curvy enough to catch attention. It makes me feel self conscious even though Cinder is constantly telling me how lovely I look. I'm not the prettiest person in the district but I guess I'm not the ugliest either. One thing I can't stand about myself is how small I am, like my mother. I inherited her small size and it drives me crazy because everyone's always taller than me and if I'm in a crowd, I can't see over other people's heads. I only stand about 5'5" which, for someone of my age, is considered short. I don't normally weigh myself because I'm not really worried about weight so I don't really know and I'm not even going to attempt to guess, let's just say, I'm lighter than my twin by quite a bit. A trait that stands out on me would have to be my legs which are about half my height, I kid you not. I'm like a bar stool, all legs. I feel really self-conscious about this because I'm not super confident around other people except for Cinder and my family. My legs aren't that great either, mostly, just the calves are very shapely because when I walk, I naturally walk on the balls of my feet, giving me nice curvature on my legs. They're not that great though. Covering my body is usually new stuff that my family can afford because I'm the oldest girl in the family and therefore, there's no one to get hand-me-downs from. Mostly though, the material is cheep, not the expensive stuff that the Capitolites seem to love but it will suffice I can still make it look good. I would love an expensive coat though, one that's made of warm materials, especially for the winter months because here in District Seven, it can get quite cold in the winter and I don't really have anything to keep warm. Strengths: Oh. Well, I guess like everyone in Seven, I'm good with an ax. I'm also very fast and I have very good knowledge about plants, which is also common in Seven. Weaknesses: I guess I can say I can be pretty careless. I'm also easily scared. There's also something I don't really want people to know: I can't swim. Fears: My biggest fear is losing another person in my family to the Games. I'm also afraid of drowning. Personality: I'm a total fashionista. I love watching any of the Capitol broadcasts (apart from the games themselves) to look at the fashion they have and to pick apart the outfits. I also love to sketch in my little notebook designs I've come up with. I'm pretty good at figuring out what would look good on someone and can easily tell if someone's wearing the wrong colour for their skin. I know it seems like I should live in district eight as a seamstress but the truth is, I can't sew to save my life, yes I can sew on a button and hem pants etc... but other than that, I'm useless when it comes to sewing. I'll design it, someone else can create it. Another love of mine is playing with my cat Shiva. She's so entertaining when she chases a feather or something around the room. She's so cute. A big pet peeve of mine is people who can't sing to save their life. If you can't sing, don't sing, that's my opinion if you don't like it, deal with it. It drives me crazy when some girl who can't sing starts to sing and it sounds awful. Another pet peeve of mine is when people can't tell the difference between patterns. Is it really that hard to see that stripes are not the same as polka dots? dear lord it's annoying. A weakness of mine is a nice outfit, if someone is wearing something that I like, I tend to follow them around and ask lots of questions about the outfit. I can be a little annoying myself sometimes. I may seem like a dumb, ditzy eighteen year old, but the truth is, I'm not. I'm actually quite the caring person but I'm selective with the people I show warmth to. Like Siber and Angella, I love the two of them so much but I also envy them because they're what I want to be, the perfect twins. I'm also quite intelligent, a skill that seems to have been passed down in our family because cats, as a general rule, are very intelligent, a lot more intelligent than we seem to give them credit for. Are you wondering how I know so much about cats, I study them a lot, I'll often follow Shiva around the house with a notepad and pencil or pen and take notes about anything I find mildly interesting. I'm a great observer, soundless like my cat. Backstory You see, I'm the third oldest member in my family, besides my mom and dad. There's my oldest brother, Abyssial, aka the Prince of the family, then there's my twin, Bay, aka the demon of my life. My best childhood memory would have to be when Bay was actually nice to me for once and actually showed that he cared. It was late October and we were I think 7 or 8 at the time. I'd been climbing and I fell from the tree I'd been climbing, breaking my ankle. He found me in the woods and carried me home, he never said a word about it but I know what he did was because I was his twin and no matter how much he may hate me, he still felt he should protect me. Now a days. if anyone asks him about it, he'll deny he ever did such a thing but I think he'll always know, at least I hope he does. When I was born, I was engaged to my third cousin, Cinder. A smart boy whom I actually get along with quite well, the only problem is that I just like him as a friend and no more. I know he loves me but I don't share the same feelings. I can't imagine marrying him and raising a family, as I'll no doubt be expected to do in a few years. I have to uphold my family's name after all, everything my family does is about Pride and keeping up appearance of the perfect family. I should probably tell you a bit more about the rest of my family. My father, Russe, is very strict with us about keeping up appearances while my mother, Sokoke, is very gentle and caring. As I said before, I have an older brother, Abyssial, and a twin, Bay. I also have a lot of younger siblings, There's Forest, although she has Schizophrenia and lives in her own little world, then there used to be Siana, the residential chatterbox, she's gone now, reaped into the Games where she was killed by a girl from District Ten called Cecilia Viggo. I'll hate that girl forever for killing Sia. There's Angella who has brittle bone disease, Ragdell, who's flexible beyond belief, and then there's Siber who's the sweetest little boy I've ever met. He and his twin, Angella, are very close and they're the epitome of what twins should be. Why can't Bay and I be more like them? Why can't he see that twins are supposed to be best friends and not enemies. My cat Shiva, is an Asian Leopard cat look-a-like, she's not actually an Asian Leopard cat as we could never afford one but she represents me in the family. As a part of the tradition, we each have a cat that represents us. Angella has an Angora, Siber has a Siberian cat, Ragdell has a Ragdoll, etc... Shiva is my representative. At the moment, Siana's cat, Delany, has been kind of wandering around, meowing at us and crying like she knows that Siana's not coming back. It breaks my heart to see her so upset and distraught. Siamese cat's, I've heard, are one family cats and that it's very hard to rehome them because they become so attached to one family that they can never readjust. I should probably tell you what I do in the District, in fact, I don't really have a job right now. My parents expect me to go to school and learn as much as I can. I dream of one day going to university or the equivalent, but with Cinder as my husband, that doesn't seem likely. He has a very narrow view of what women should do, that includes cooking, cleaning, raising the kids, and keeping the house immaculate. I can't sew, as I'll explain later. Notable Games Family Trivia *Laelynn was originally 14 years old. *She is my second victor. Category:Athalia from District 2's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:District 7 Category:Reaped Category:18 year olds Category:Victors